


Hot Fuck, A Little Love

by Fal1Out_Girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's just smut guys, M/M, and feelings, do they end up together?, who knows???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fal1Out_Girl/pseuds/Fal1Out_Girl
Summary: Request: "Hang on,hang on. We’re gonna fall of the bed-“(jamilton but any couple can make this funny)Summary: Alex is an irresistible little thing, perfect for a good fuck. But maybe Thomas is about to realize that Hamilton may be good for a little more than that…





	Hot Fuck, A Little Love

It all had started with a heated kiss one day in the office. Thomas had just wanted to get Alex to shut his stupid mouth. The next thing he’d known, Alex’s pretty little mouth had been wrapped around his cock, giving him the best blowjob he’d ever gotten. That day it had only been shared blowjobs. For weeks that was all it was. But then one day after a heated argument, Alex found himself bent over Thomas’ desk, nearly screaming as he was plowed into from behind. 

It was a purely physical relationship. They fucked at work. They fucked in the bathroom at an office party. And now they’d started fucking at home. Alex would show up, that devilish glint in his too-large eyes and those damned black jeans that hugged every curve of his hips and thighs. They always fucked on the couch, and when it was over Alex would disappear and Thomas would be left alone, his apartment suddenly feeling too empty. Did he like having Alexander over? He always said no. But every time that boy walked out the door, hips swinging just so as he slipped into the night, every time Thomas watched him leave, he considered changing that answer. 

Alex was knocking on the door again, and Thomas considered just ignoring him. Today just didn’t seem like the right day for it. Today would have been his seventh anniversary with Martha. Normally he’d drink the night away. He was already on his way to being drunk, his mind starting to buzz from the alcohol he’d already consumed. The soft thumping on the wood of the door sounded again, and Thomas groaned. Why was Alex here? Why did Alex have to tempt him with that sweet little body of his? Why did Alex always have to give him that stupid look with those stupid, giant, beautiful eyes. Why did Alex have to have so many smart ideas, so many foolproof arguments at work? Why was Alex so perfect?

Why was Alex warming his way into Thomas’ heart?

He heard the knock again. Why was he walking towards the door? He tried to stop himself-he looked a mess, he was a mess, he was in no emotional place to do this with Alex right now. But he opened the door anyway. There he stood, in all his short glory, in a white sweater that looked oh so perfect against his tawny skin, and those stupid black jeans that drove Thomas crazy. And he had that look in his eyes…wait. That wasn’t the look. Alex always had that seductive, demure look in his eyes when he looked at Thomas. But the look in his eyes now was one of…concern? That couldn’t be right, could it?

“Thomas? Tell me what’s wrong.” So it was concern. Why was he concerned? Thomas rubbed his eyes and let out a groan.

“Alex, I-”

“Are you drunk?” No, not yet. But he wanted to be. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned, making his way into the house. But he left the door open, and Alexander followed him inside to the living room. His brow furrowed as he took in the sight of the alcohol bottles on the table, then looked up at Thomas. Since when were Alexander’s eyes so soft, so full of concern? “Talk to me, Thomas.”

“Don’t wanna.” Thomas picked up the bottle of beer he’d been nursing ans swallowed it down, wincing slightly at the burn of the alcohol down his throat. Alex’s eyes were the same color as beer, and they swept him away just as easily. He shook his head in an attempt to rid that thought from his mind and flopped down on the couch. “I don’t bring you here to talk, I just like your ass. S’none of your business anyways.” His words came out with a sharp bite behind them that he found himself almost regretting.  After staring at him blankly for a long while, Alexander sat beside him. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything. No one said anything. But then Alex was crawling into Thomas’ lap, that soft look in his giant eyes. Both hands moved to hesitantly cup the taller man’s cheeks, and Thomas melted into the touch.

“You’re upset.” Alex’s voice was so soft, it helped put the southerner at ease. He stared up into Alex’s eyes, so full of concern and something sweet, something soft that he just couldn’t name. “You’re hurting, Thomas. Who’s hurt you like this?” A tanned, tawny thumb brushed over his dark cheek. “Tell me, please.” Thomas didn’t tell him everything. In fact, he hardly said anything. But it was still just enough.

“Martha-” He stopped himself. Alex nodded softly. That was all he needed to hear.

“I can leave if you really don’t want me to be here,” he murmured, voice washing over Thomas in calming waves. “But… I don’t wanna go. I wanna help you feel better. And if my body can do that for you, that’s fine. If you need me to just sit here with you, that’s fine.” He smiled softly. “Whatever helps, I’ll do it.” Thomas didn’t speak for a while, just brought his head forehead to rest against Alexander’s chest. His large hands moved hesitantly to rest on the smaller man’s hips. They stayed in that position for a long time, Thomas struggling to think clearly while Alex ran his fingers soothingly through his curls, murmuring gentle words to him. It was an oddly domestic scene for two friends with benefits.

Were they friends with benefits? Were they friends? Once upon a time, Thomas thought he knew. But now, as he held the other in his lap, he didn’t know anymore. All he could think about was the warmth under his hands, the warmth of that breath tickling his ear, the warmth blossoming in his chest. And all of a sudden it was too much in his head.

“I-I don’t wanna think anymore,” he whispered. Alex nodded his head.

“Then don’t. Don’t think anymore. Just do what you need to do.”

That was all Alexander had to say.

They weren’t doing this on the couch, not tonight. Thomas crashed his face into Alex’s, their lips smashing into each other in possibly the sloppiest kiss ever given. Alex made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but Thomas ignored it for the moment. He stumbled to his feet, hands gripping the back of the other’s thighs. Alex wrapped his legs around Thomas’ waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, allowing the Virginian to carry him further into the flat. They were in Thomas’ room in no time, and he promptly dropped Alex on his bed. Alex stared up at him with lust-darkened eyes, those damned beautiful eyes. Thomas was going to drown in those eyes. Those eyes stayed trained on his face as he settled on his knees and reached his hands out. Deft fingers wasted little time undoing the button and zipper on the taller man’s jeans, shoving them down before tugging down his boxers. Those eyes stayed on Thomas, gazing up at him through his lashes as he settled himself forward and took his half-hard length into his mouth.

Alexander Hamilton certainly had a talented mouth. He was a gifted orator, he could speak his mind with an eloquence equal to Thomas, sometimes, even surpassing the Virginian. He could speak, and he could kiss unlike anyone Thomas had ever kissed in his life. His lips were velvet, laced with some kind of poison that made him absolutely irresistible. He could kiss, and he could work magic with his mouth. That’s what he was doing now, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head back and forth, back and forth, causing pleasure to race through Thomas. He buried his hands in Alex’s silky locks, grasping tightly and guiding his head up and down his length.

Alexander made the prettiest noises when his mouth was so full. His moans were garbled as Thomas’s length disappeared down to the back of his throat. His eyes were starting to water, and the sight of him at that moment was almost enough to make Thomas spill down his throat. He grasped the immigrant’s hair and held his head still before he began thrusting his hips. Alex had never been a fan of this particular activity but he took it well enough for Thomas now. Thomas, for his part, didn’t fuck his mouth very long. He pulled out and the smaller man coughed, breathing heavily. Thomas yanked him up into a rough kiss, their lips crashing together for a few heated moments before Thomas pulled away and tugged off his shirt.

“Strip,” he told Alexander, his voice a growl. Alex wasted no time pulling the sweater off. Thomas kicked off his pants and boxers, before pushing the smaller man back on the large mattress and crawling over him. He yanked at the button on those damned black jeans and all but broke the zipper before shoving the denim fabric down Alexander’s thighs. Alex squirmed the rest of the way out of his jeans and quickly pulled his boxers off after them. For the first time, Thomas slowed just enough to really run his hands along the soft curves of Alexander’s body, his hips and his thighs. “Beautiful,” he murmured. Beautiful. That was how he’d always described Martha. She’d been beautiful, small, a little spark of energy. Just like Alex.

Biting his lip, he tapped his hand against Alex’s hip. “Turn.” The immigrant complied, turning over and settling on his knees, his obnoxiously perky ass up in the air. Thomas ran his hands over the soft, copper skin, and Alex stayed perfectly still for him. Such loving touches was a new thing, but he liked it. Thomas’ hands felt nice against his skin. Then there was Thomas’ mouth, pressing soft kisses to his ass. Alex nearly melted at the affection he was getting, so unlike the other man but still very welcome. Then his lips were gone. “Lube, top drawer…”

Alex reached forward and grabbed the bottle, handing it back to Thomas. The taller man smiled weakly.  “Good boy.” That was new too. Alex liked it. Thomas wasted no time slicking up his fingers and sliding one, then two into Alex’s entrance. The smaller male hissed at the initial burn of two fingers entering him, and his face twisted into a wince for a few moments, but he got over it fairly quickly. Thomas had long fingers, they could always reach just the right spots inside Alex. His soft hisses of pain turned into quiet moans of pleasure as two fingers pumped in and out roughly, curling just so and driving the immigrant crazy with a desire for more. The fingers scissored him open and plunged in deep, just the way Alexander liked. Getting him open was easy work, and by the time Thomas was done, Alex’s cock was starting to drip precum, and his whole body seemed to tremble with need.

“Thomas,” he whined. “Thomas,  _please_.” He peered over his shoulder with a needy look in his eyes, and everything in Thomas wanted to crash their lips together again. But when he kissed Alexander this time, it was slow, unlike any kiss they’d shared up to that point. Why did he kiss him like that? Thomas didn’t know-or, he didn’t want to know. He ignored his thoughts of what had made him do that and instead grabbed the lube again. The sounds of the man slicking up his cock were absolutely sinful, and they drove Alex even crazier. “Tommy, I can’t wait much longer,” he whispered.  _Tommy_. He could almost see Martha now in Alex’s place, calling him Tommy in her soft, silky purr.

Silky like Alex’s.

Alex was so much like her. That fiery attitude, that tiny form, that ability to care in such a gentle way. Thomas wondered how he ever could have hated Alexander Hamilton. Then he realized he never had. He’d been protecting his heart from falling for Alex the way he had for Martha. But he was too late for that.

He loved Alexander Hamilton, whether he liked it or not. And that realization made something snap in him.

He plunged into Alex with absolutely no warning, earning himself a surprised yelp from the smaller man. Thomas leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of Alex’s neck, both arms wrapping around his small frame. He set a fast, rough pace, hips snapping harshly in and out, in and out. Alex was making those pretty little noises, mewls and chitters and cries of pleasure. It was music to Thomas’ ears. Thomas lost himself to the feeling of it all, the warm heat of the man under him, the sounds of their breaths, hot and heavy in the room, the stench of sex in the air, thick and heavy. He was so lost in fucking his problems away, he almost forgot Alex was really right there.

“Thomas,” the man gasped. “Tommy, hang on,hang on. We’re gonna fall of the bed-” Thomas blinked and stared down at the smaller man, grasping onto the sheets to keep himself from falling off entirely, and slowed down.

“Sorry-”

“No.” Alex bit his lip. “Don’t slow down, just-just take it easy.” He smiled weakly. “It’s alright, baby.” The pet name slipped from his tongue easily. Thomas liked how it sounded coming from his mouth. He picked up his speed again and  held Alex close. One hand sank lower, searched out Alex’s neglected cock and grasped firmly. Alex nearly squealed in pleasure, bucking into his hand needily. “Yes, yes yes  _yes_ , oh my god!” His beautiful face contorted in pleasure and he clenched down around Thomas’ length. The added tightness nearly send the taller man right off the edge. 

“Fuck, Alex-” He buried his face in the crook of his neck and groaned again. The heat was coiling in his his gut, pooling just under the surface, bubbling like a volcano about to blow. “Shit, baby, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Alex released the sheets with one hand, grasped Thomas’ hand with his own, squeezed slightly.

“Go ahead.” Thomas thrusted into him, once, twice, three more times, before he held himself there, pleasure blooming in his gut like a rare, beautiful flower. His hand pumped around Alex faster, and it didn’t take much longer for Alex to go over the edge with a sudden cry.

Thomas was always kind of vulnerable after an orgasm, a little emotional. But he’d never cried before.  He didn’t even realize he was crying until Alex shifted in his arms and cupped his face in those soft hands, thumbs brushing away the hot tears. He didn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes, that soft, understanding, loving look, that said more than enough. Thomas pressed his face into Alex’s chest and sobbed. For a long time, he kept murmuring about how much he loved Martha. But at some point it became something else.

“I love you, I love you,” he cried. Alex didn’t say a word, just hummed softly and ran his fingers through Thomas’ curls. With his head pressed against his chest, Thomas vaguely realized Alex’s heartbeat picked up slightly. But he ignored that in favor of turning his head up and taking Alex’s face in both his hands, forcing him to make eye contact. “I love you,” he whispered, voice raw with emotion. Alex leaned in close and kissed him, soft and slow and almost loving. Thomas kissed him right back with all the love and passion he had left, and cried himself to sleep in Alex’s arms.

Alex had never stayed the night before.

Thomas was a little more than confused when he woke up pressed against a smaller warm body. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times as he adjusted to the light pouring in from the window. His head was pounding, and he groaned slightly. That’s what he got for drinking away his problems though, so he figured he really didn’t get to complain. He shifted his gaze away from the window and looked up to find a pair of soft brown eyes watching him lazily, a strange look i those half-lidded orbs. Thomas’ own eyes narrowed for a moment as he thought, struggling to find the right thing to say. Then it spilled from his mouth without him even thinking.

“I told you I love you.” Alex never looked away, his expression never changed. He simply nodded.

“You did.”

You didn’t say it back.”

“I didn’t.” 

“Why?” Alex paused. Something flickered in his eyes. Pain? Fear?

“You were drunk. You didn’t mean it.” Thomas frowned, shaking his head.

“But I did mean it. I-”

“I’ll grab you some headache medicine. You got any Sprite?” Alexander Hamilton wasn’t one to shy away from a conversation. Why was he doing it now? Did he not love Thomas? The taller man bit his lip. 

“Asprin’s in the medicine cabinet. Sprite’s in the fridge.” Alex nodded and crawled out of the bed. He wasn’t gone long, and Thomas was sitting up when he came back. He offered him the medicine and a glass of water, before setting the soda down on the nightstand. Thomas watched him carefully. “I love you.” Alex didn’t say anything, opened the can for him and sat on the edge of the bed. Thomas tried again. “I love you.” Alex stared at him as if he couldn’t understand a word of what Thomas was saying. Thomas opened his mouth to try again, but Alex spoke first.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Why tell me this now?” Alex stared down at his hands. “You were emotional last night, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of that just to get my ass drilled. I know you miss your wife, and if I’m honest I’ve gotta admit I’m worried you think you love me because you were thinking of her and I gave you what you needed to get through the night.” He looked up at Thomas again. Thomas blinked twice, before smiling weakly.

“You’re a lot like her. She was a little spitfire, just like you. Always spoke her mind, even if she knew I wasn’t gonna agree. Smart, beautiful, you two would’ve liked each other. Maybe I like you because you remind me of her. Maybe it’s something else. I don’t know.”

He said like that time.

Alex nodded his head and stayed silent. Thomas shifted closer and reached for his hand, squeezed it gently. “You don’t have to tell me you love me. You don’t even have to tell me you like me. But I like you. And I…if you want to, I’d like to give this a try. We can take it slow, we don’t have to rush. But…I really want to see if we can make something work.” Alex just smiled.

He didn’t say another word about it all through their shower. He hardly spoke at all during breakfast. But when he got up to leave, he gave Thomas a soft kiss and a crooked smile.

“We’ll go slow,” he agreed. And with that, Alexander Hamilton left, hips swaying in those damned black jeans as he disappeared down the street.

And this time, Thomas didn’t feel as empty inside. Instead, he felt the cautious hope of something new planting itself in his heart. It was a good feeling. 


End file.
